fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayne (Godlands)
Summary Kayne is one of the weaker beings in the Godlands, a infinite earth filled with an equally infinite number of extremely powerful godlike beings. Despite not being able to match many of the more powerful beings in his world, Kayne is still incredibly powerful, and through skill and strategey can drop enemies of a vastly greater tier. In his world he simply tries to live a normal life, but is often challenged by glory-hunting fighters who have heard of his legendary skill. He fights with the enchanted great sword Brekeran, indestructible and incredibly sharp. He fights gods by making use of Brekeran's indestructibility to block attacks that would otherwise kill him instantly. He is a member of the fourth class of beings in the godlands, the Ubermenschs (They are above the Superhumans (class 3) the humans (class 2) the micros (class 1) and the Worthless (Class 0). His greatest feat was killing a class 7 (Demigods) with a single strike, despite the fact that he (it?) had it's most powerful guard up. After he was killed by Kain (Property of EliminatorVenom) he was revived as a Demigod by the Boss (2-A) who enjoyed his entertainment. Appearance and Personality Kayne is almost emotionless, staying calm even in combat situations. He hates killing, but when he feels that it is being forced, he never hesitates to finish his enemy. Kayne is rather tall, with a height of 6 feet 5 inches, and has jet-black hair that is cropped rather short along his head. His face and nose have the appearance of one that has been hit far too many times over his lifetime, as he indeed has. He usually wears chainmail armor with wool beneath it for comfort. Stats Tier: 7-A, 6-A as Demigod Kayne Name: Kayne, The Demigod who kills Gods Gender: Male Origin: Godlands Classification: Ubermensch, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Is simply extremely strong and posesses fast regeneration (High-Low), Telekinesis, flame manipulation, light manipulation, regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Type 4), Resistance to mind control, Information Manipulation, can open wormholes in spacetime just by slashing with Brekeran, and can use this to travel through time a bit, or to circumvent conventional durability. He has only used this once, and pretty much swore to never do so again. Attack Potency: Mountain Level (He literally sliced a mountain into two pieces), | Continent Level Speed: Eye blurring, with SoS reactions at least) | Lightspeed Lifting Strength: 130 tons | Class P Striking Strength: Mountain Level | Country Level Durability: Mountain Level | Moon Level Stamina: Immense. Fights for days on end | More or less infinite Range: Hundreds of feet by extending Brekeran | Hundreds of miles by extending Brekeran, as well as by using god powers Standard Equipment: Brekeran his "Indestructible" sword (1-C+ durability) and his Armour, which can deflect rocket launcher blasts | Same, but armor now has Planet Level durability. Intelligence: Average, Strateigic and combat genius | Genius Level Weaknesses: Is actually extremely weak for his world, physically, can be overconfident |'' ''Overconfident, depressive, tries to avoid using powers Notable Attacks and Techniques: Slicing and blocking with his sword | Mostly the same, but can use god powers (dosen't like using them, see Powers and Abilities for info on specific powers) Key: Ubermensch Kayne, Demigod Kayne Others Notable Victories: Guts (Battle Here) Notable Losses: Kain (Battle Here) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antiheroes Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Tier 6 Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users